


Destiny and Devastation

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [25]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e14 The One with the Secret Closet, F/M, Heartbreak, Joey POV, Pining, Self-Sacrificial Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Once upon a time, things were simpler for Joey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> I'm clearly obsessed with the whole "princess and the stable boy" thing from 9.12 (TOW Phoebe's Rats). I don't endorse the idea of Ross and Rachel being destined to end up together, but Joey would probably consider it since that seemed to be the group's opinion of them in the early seasons.

If this were a fairy tale, Rachel would be the princess and Ross her Prince Charming.

Everyone believes Ross and Rachel are "lobsters," destined to end up together. Joey used to be one of them.

Once upon a time, he was happy to see them hugging and finally being together. Now, the sight turns his stomach worse than expired orange juice.

If this were a fairy tale, Joey would be the stable boy who helps the princess escape the castle to meet her true love. He's a minor character who doesn't matter.

The stable boy never lives happily ever after.


End file.
